Chat entre Bloody blondie et Soullight
by xarinam
Summary: spike vit chez Giles s4 et Angel travail à l'hypérion avec Cordy et les autres, mais ils s'ennuient et décident de s'inscrirent sur un site de rencontre.Et sans savoir que la personne avec qui ils discutent est le vampire qu'ils détestent, et aimeront


Bloody blondie : allez Soul-light répond! Je m'ennui! Surtout le gardien ne va pas tarder.

Soul-light : C'est quoi cette histoire de gardien?

Bloody blondie : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu es jaloux mon beau?

Soul-light : Bien sûr que non, mais tu n'es pas chez toi?

Bloody blondie : Bien sûr que non je t'es dit que mon coloc est un sale vieux qui ne veux pas me prêter son ordinateur le pire c'est qu'il ne sait pas s'en servir. Donc j'ai été obligé de m'introduire dans le lycée pendant la fermeture pour pouvoir accéder aux ordinateurs.

Soul-light : Pourquoi tu ne vole pas plutôt celui de ton colloc?

Bloody blondie : Il m'a déjà menacé plusieurs fois de me foutre à la porte donc je tente pas vu que j'ai nul part où aller.

Soul-light : Si tu veux tu peux venir je dirige un hotel.

Bloody blondie : Wouah! Tu m'invites déjà à coucher chez toi alors qu'on ne sait pas encore vu.

Soul-light : Rapelle moi pourquoi je continue de parler avec toi?

Bloody blondie : Parce que je te fais rire et que j'ai aussi des problèmes que toi.

Bloody blondie : Allez avoue le

Bloody blondie : ... ... ... Bloody hell qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Soul-light : Désolé ma collègue était venu chercher son sac et je suis sur son ordinateur donc il a fallu que je cache la page.

Bloody blondie : Pourquoi? Tu as honte de moi?

Soul-light : Arrête de parler comme ça, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas interressé par les hommes.

Bloody blondie : Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais couché plusieurs fois avec un autre homme.

Soul-light : M'en parle pas... C'était un vrai emmerdeur... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté avec lui...

Bloody blondie : Parce que tu l'aimais?

Soul-light : ... Oui je pense... Au fait tu m'as jamais parlé de ton ex.

Bloody blondie : Oh... Ben il faut dire je n'aime pas reparler de mes anciennes aventures je n'ai jamais eût de chance au niveau des relations.

Soul-light : Arrête tu as bien du avoir une relation qui c'est bien passé.

Bloody blondie : Même pas! La première bloody femme que j'ai aimé a dit que je ne la méritais pas, après j'avais une relation que je pensais parfaite, j'étais vraiment amoureux de la femme avec qui j'étais mais un ami me la volait souvent... Il profitait de mon absence pour coucher avec elle et après quand je l'ai découvert il m'a violé et puis il continuait et comme un con je suis tombé amoureux de lui...

Soul-light : Attends... Spike?

Bloody blondie : Quoi? Commen tu sais mon vrai nom? Dis moi pas que t'es un bloody d'observateur!

Soul-light : Non pas du tout...

Bloody blondie : Alors comment tu m'as reconnu?

Soul-light : Si on faisait un petit jeu? Tu me poses 20questions, je ne te réponds que par oui ou non et si tu devines au bout de 20questions, tu décideras si tu veux qu'on se rencontre ou pas.

Bloody blondie : Tu me connais depuis longtemps?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Tu connais mon passé?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : T'es sûr que t'es pas un bloody observateur?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Tu m'as déjà rencontré?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : On se connait depuis longtemps?

Soul-light : Oh oui!

Bloody blondie : T'as été une de mes victimes?

Soul-light : Non

Bloody blondie : Bloody hell... Je vois pas...

Soul-light : Tu n'as jamais été fort pour réféchir Willy.

Bloody blondie : Attend? Tu connais mon vrai prénom?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Bon si t'es pas un observateur tu dois être un vampire qui est fan de moi.

Soul-light : Oui et non

Bloody blondie: Hein?

Soul-light : Oui je suis un vampire mais pas fan de toi.

Bloody blondie : Oh tu me fais de la peine... Tu ne veux pas me dire ton prénom?

Soul-light : Non

Bloody blondie : Est-ce que tu es un maître vampire?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Est-ce que tu connais le reste de ma famille vampirique?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Avons nous déjà combattu ensemble?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Est-ce que nous nous sommes beaucoup disputé?

Soul-light : Oui

Bloody blondie : Est-ce que tu continues de faire des tueries?

Soul-light : Non

Bloody blondie : Est-ce que t'aimes les gitans?

Soul-light : Non

Soul-light : ...

Soul-light : William?

Bloody blondie : Ne m'appelles pas William! Je m'appelle Spike!

Soul-light : Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas?

Bloody blondie : Je réfléchissais pour savoir si je devais partir et ne plus jamais te parler ou continuer a discuter.

Soul-light : Alors?

Bloody blondie : Il me reste encore des questions. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?

Soul-light : Oui surtout depuis qu'on s'est reparlé

Bloody blondie : Je dois y aller il y a le gardien.

Soul-light : Spike attend!

_Bloody blondie est Hors-ligne._

Derrière son bureau Angel soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux... Il avait encore du mal à croire que la personne avec qui il dialoguait depuis plusieurs semaine était Spike... Et il s'en voulait qu'Angelus soit aussi méchant avec lui... Il savait qu'Angelus avait été horrible avec lui... William avait toujours gardé son humanité jusqu'à ce qu'il s'occupe de lui... Il soupira en regardant leur profil... C'était à cause de leurs problèmes respectifs qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

Bloody blondie : Blond, yeux bleus très beau, très musclé

si je suis ici? Car j'en ai mare de ne plus parler à quelqu'un sauf à une fille égocentrique!

Mon passé et ma vie : pas de chance en relation, traine avec des gens que je ne supporte pas et a perdu le goût de vivre

Soul-light : brun, assez grand

Si je suis ici? Je dors peu et j'aimerais bien parler avec des gens

Mon passé et ma vie : J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie j'essai de me ratraper. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec des gens avec qui je n'aime pas trop parler de ce que j'étais avant par peur qu'ils ne me comprenne pas.

En relisant le profil de Spike il se demanda vraiment comment il n'avait pas deviné qui il était tout de suite... Mais bon ce qui lui faisait penser que c'était impossible que ce soit était le fait que c'était dit qu'il avait perdu le goût de vivre... Même quand il avait été dans un fauteuil roulant il l'avait. Il soupira et éteignit l'ordinateur et alla se coucher.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Spike ne c'était plus connecté... Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir... Angel commençait a croire qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Mais il devait se changer les idées car quelqu'un frappait a la porte de l'hotel... Surement quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et du rattraper dans ses bras une personne. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il était faible et il tenait à peine debout... Et il était ensanglanté... Cet odeur?

Angel : Spike! Qui t'as mis dans cet état?

Spike : Slt Peach... Des démons...

Sans attendre la suite de l'histoire il l'aida a rentré l'allongea sur l'un des fauteuils et attrapa la trousse de secours et commença a le soigner. Le blond avait de nombreuses échymoses, de coupure, et il avait un oeil gonflé ainsi que la lèvre fendu.

Angel : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Spike : Depuis que j'aide la tueuse... Les démons ne m'aiment pas et me tabassent... Et après un passage à tabac, la tueuse est venu me demander de l'aide pour une mission... Bien sûr elle me l'a demander avec des coups de poings... Mais j'étais déjà épuisé donc j'ai pas pu protéger correctement ses amis et ... Elle ma tabassé parce que l'observateur a faillit mourir...

Le brun était un peu étonné de l'aggressivité de Buffy... Il savait qu'elle le détestait mais quand même... Il finit avec les bandages et aida Spike a s'assoir.

Angel : Je suis surpris que tu sois venu ici...Surtout après que notre dernière discussion...

Spike : Je voulais qu'on en reparle... Mais j'étais trop blessé... Et Puffy a obligé Rupert a m'enchainer de nouveau dans la beignoire... Donc je pouvais pas utiliser internet, ni sortir de la beignoire... Et même si je n'avais pas été enchainé je pense pas que j'aurais eût la force de m'introduire dans le lycée...

Angel : Et comment as tu fais pour venir ici?

Spike : L'observateur m'avait libéré pour que j'aille faire les courses et à la place j'ai volé la moto de quelqu'un et je suis venu ici...

Angel : Au fait tu m'as jamais dit comment ça se faisait que tu travaillais pour Buffy.

Spike : Le gouvernement m'a rendu inofensif en m'implantant une puce qui m'empêche de faire du mal... On a fait un marché, on me procurait du sang et je les aidais...

Le plus vieux des deux vampires regarda son Child assez étonné... C'était horrible... Il alla rapidement jusqu'au frigo, attrapa une bouteille de sang et la donna à Spike. Ce dernier avait un peu de mal a lever sa main mais le plus vieux savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu son aide donc il attendit tranquilement qu'il en ai fini et reposer la bouteille sur le sol.

Angel : Allez viens t'as besoin de repos.

Le blond se leva et l'autre fut étonné de voir qu'il tendit un bras pour qu'il l'aide a marcher. Le blond se sentait si épuisé qu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par Angel qui l'emmena dans sa propre chambre et l'allongea doucement sur le lit et à l'instant ou la tête du plus jeune vampire toucha l'oreiller il s'endormit. Le brun soupira en le regardant... Et il en voulait à Buffy d'avoir détruit en partie son Child, mais il allait tout faire pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, enfin sans les meurtres bien sûr... Ca ne sera pas facile pour lui d'expliquer à ses amis qu'un ancien vampire mais surtout que son child habiterait ici... Le plus difficile serait pour Cordy et Wesley... Eux connaissaient Spike et il savait que se serait dûr de les faire coésixter... Mais ça c'était un autre problème qui pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il s'allongea et prit le blond dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour après l'avoir embrassé.


End file.
